


Ten Galleons

by gayquidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gay, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, One Shot, Werewolf, fight and make up, wolfstar, wolfstar one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayquidditch/pseuds/gayquidditch
Summary: Remus Lupin has been avoiding Sirius Black and Sirius is going to find out why. A bit angsty but there's a happy ending :)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Ten Galleons

“Remus!” Sirius’s voice breaks and Remus pauses.

“Remus,” quieter this time, “why are you avoiding me?”

Remus turns. His face is closed off, guarded, amber eyes dull, and Sirius knows he is hiding something. From him, his best friend.

Remus nearly breaks down when he sees Sirius so broken, eyes pained, curling in on himself, looking so small. The last time Remus saw Sirius like that, it was when he was still at Grimmauld Place. But this time, it was Remus’s fault.

“It’s not-” Remus blurts, angrier than he intended. He hesitates, and a flash of worry passes across his face when Sirius flinches.

“Pads, it’s not you,” Remus mutters. He turns to continue down the corridor once again.

“Remus! Stop!” Sirius says. He is ashamed of how broken he looks right now. “You can tell me anything, Rem! You know that, right?” He takes a shuddering breath. “And - and you’re not avoiding James, or Pete, or - so, I know it’s me. Don’t lie. Please tell me, Rem.” Sirius’s hands are limp by his sides in defeat.

Remus is silent for a moment. He stares at Sirius, contemplating, for a very long moment. His eyebrows draw together and he says, “Leave it, Sirius,” in a tight, clipped tone.

The betrayal he feels is evident in Sirius’s eyes. “Moony, please!” Sirius croaks out, and he lunges forward on impulse, resting his hand on Remus’s arm. Startled, Remus freezes, staring down at Sirius’s long, thin fingers, his eyes flitting back and forth in a panicked way between Sirius’s hand and his dejected face.

“Remus. Please. Are you - are you scared of hurting me or something? Because we both know you can’t - “

“No!” Remus takes a deep breath. His voice is soft and carefully controlled when he next speaks. “Please. Just - go. Please.” 

Sirius just looks at him for a moment. He steels himself and draws himself upward. He takes a deep breath and crosses his arms, looking Remus in the eye.

“No! No, Rem, I won’t go, not until you tell me what’s going on, because obviously something’s wrong, and - “

“Fine!” Remus wrings his hands, now looking frazzled and nervous, his unaffected facade gone. “Fine, I’ll tell you, just - in here.” He pulls Sirius into the nearest empty classroom, and, feeling slightly better, Sirius watches him expectantly.

“I’ve been avoiding you because - because I - I mean, you’ll hate me if I tell you - If you knew you’d - well, because I - I couldn’t tell you because - It could never happen in a million years - You’d never - You’ll hate me - You won’t want to be near me, you’ll be afraid I’d - I thought it best to avoid you so I wouldn’t - do anything stupid, I guess, and I - It’s that - I just - “

“Remus, give me a straight answer!” Sirius burst out, exasperated. He doesn’t hear what Remus says when he mutters, “There won’t be any of those today.”

“What? Moony, please!”

There is a moment of tense silence.

“I - well - “ Remus takes a breath. “I was avoiding you because… I knew if I was around you too much for much longer… I couldn’t help but…”

“But what?” Sirius is looking at Remus, his eyebrows slightly furrowing in concern.

“I couldn’t help but do this.”

And in one fluid motion, Remus steps forward, grabs Sirius’s face gently in his hands, and presses their lips together.

Remus melts into the kiss. Fireworks travel from Sirius’s warm, soft, slightly-chapped lips and through his torso, pooling in the pit of Remus’s stomach. An involuntary moan escapes him, and suddenly Sirius is kissing him back. His arms unlock from their position across his chest to wrap around Remus’s lower back, and Sirius pulls him up next to his body, deepening the kiss, feeling Remus’s warmth and fluttering heartbeat against his chest. Reluctantly, Remus pulls his lips away from Sirius’s, his eyes full of immense shock. Both of them gasp for breath, chests heaving. Sirius grins, looking up at Remus, and says breathlessly, “I’ve wanted to do that for years.”

“Really?” Remus says, disbelieving, tilting his forehead down to rest on Sirius’s.

“Yes, really. To think, you’ve been avoiding me for a week when we could have been doing this instead,” Sirius laughs.

Remus’s eyes grow sad and he mutters, “I’m sorry, I just… didn’t think…”

“Hey, Rem, it’s okay. We’re here now, aren’t we?” Sirius smirks.

“Yeah,” Remus softly presses his lips to Sirius’s again, but after a second, Sirius pulls back a few inches.

“What do you say, let’s continue where we left off?” he says. Remus smiles, smirks, and whispers, “Fuck yeah,” pushing Sirius against the wall.

-

And that was the day half the school lost ten galleons apiece to those who thought Sirius and Remus would get together  _ before _ Christmas break. McGonagall avoided Dumbldore for the next week. He had a tendency to gloat.


End file.
